mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Nitara
Nitara é uma personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Ela foi introduzida em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance.Nitara está sempre em busca de presas para se alimentar para poder sobreviver,assim como Shang Tsung.Ela é uma vampira originária de Vaeternus,o reino dos Vampiros. Histórico Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance/Tournament Edition Nitara passou muito tempo tentando encontrar uma esfera misteriosa que ligou a seu reino a Outworld antes de realmente descobrir sua localização. A Orb,no entanto,era inacessível para ela,submersa em lava derretida.Felizmente para ela,em um ponto que ela tinha visto o agente da Outer World Investigation Agency,Cyrax viajar através de Outworld,com seu corpo cibernético,ele seria capaz de descer até a lava e voltar com a Orb,ileso.Ela percebeu que teria de oferecer ao cyborgue algo em troca de seus serviços.Vendo Reptile como um tolo facilmente explorável,ela presenteou-o com uma lâmina Kirehashi,um artefato de Zaterra do reino de Reptile,e revelado a ele a localização do acampamento militar de Kitana.Após Reptile ter descoberto o "cadáver" de Shao Kahn,ele ofereceu seus serviços a Nitara,grato pela sua aparente "bondade".Ele comprometeu-se a servi-la,e ela lhe ordenou para atacar Cyrax,descrevendo-o como um invasor de Earthrealm,e explicando que ele poderia ser enfraquecido destruindo seu braço cibernético,que Nitara estava ciente de que ele o usava para viajar entre os reinos.Reptile fez como foi instruído,e fugiu depois de ser afugentado por um dos ataques de Cyrax.Nitara apresentou-se para Cyrax imediatamente depois,e fez sua proposta:ter a capacidade de atravessar reinos através dos poderes de sua pedra preciosa,ela iria enviá-lo para casa,sob a condição de que ele recuperasse a Orb para ela.Embora hesitante em confiar nela,Cyrax aceita,tendo pouca escolha.Os dois viajaram para a localização da Orb,Lava Shrine.Lá,os dois seguiram o acordo:Cyrax desceu para a lava e recuperou a Orb,e Nitara o enviou para casa de volta. Com a esfera em suas mãos,seus planos tinham chegado a uma conclusão bem sucedida.Ela,então,esmagou-a em pedaços no chão,separando seu reino de Outworld.A provação bateu seu inconsciente,mas quando ela acordou,ela estava em casa.Ela então fez-lhe sua missão para proteger a frágil estabilidade de seu reino. Final (semi-canon) de Cyrax thumb|leftO enorme calor e pressão da lava quase queimou os sensores de Cyrax imediatamente.Ele lançou sobre o abismo infernal cegamente,procurando thumba Orb que Nitara o tinha enviado para localizar.Cyrax achou repousando sobre um pequeno pedestal submerso sob as profundezas de fundição.Assim que ele subiu para a superfície,ela exigiu que ele a entregasse a Orb.Nitara havia prometido voltar Cyrax para Earthrealm uma vez que o astro tinha sido recuperado.Tomando seu colar na mão,ela soltou um encantamento místico.Um portal de roda abriu em torno de Cyrax e ele só tinha tempo para um arco solene antes que ele fosse arrastado de vez. Final (canon) de Raiden thumb|leftMais uma vez, a ameaça à Earthrealm foi vencida.A Deadly Alliance não é mais uma.Que perigos mentir no futuro,já não posso prever.Talvez o rei dragão poderá voltar de fato.Talvez as profundezas de Netherrealm vão vomitar uma legião de Onis.Mesmo os vampiros representam uma ameaça para a paz agora que Outworld está um caos.Mas uma coisa é certa...Earthrealm deve ser protegida.Abandonei meu status como Elder God para ajudar esses mortais...um ato desafiador dos Céus.Eu,ao contrário,permanecerei aqui na Terra ...como "Deus do Trovão". Final (canon) de Reptile Apesar do forte cheiro deixado na câmara,Reptile podia sentir o cheiro que Nitara e Cyrax haviam deixado ali recentemente.Não havia nenhum sinal deles agora,com exceção de alguns cacos de vidro espalhados e um traço residual de fortes energias mágicas.Sua vingança teria que esperar.De repente,um silêncio expectante encheu a câmara com uma energia em cascata em torno do que parecia ser um embrião de dragão,um pequeno ovo rachado.Um feixe de energia arrancado de dentro do ovo possuiu o corpo de Reptile.O raio estava cheio de energia que rugia e seu corpo escamoso foi torcido e transformado.A antiga profecia tinha sido cumprida:o Rei Dragão tinha retornado. Final (canon) de Nitara thumb|leftDepois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade,Cyrax finalmente surgiu a partir thumbda lava,segurando o Orb que tinha ligado Nitara ao reino de Outworld por eras.Por fim,foi ao seu alcance resgatado.Ela seria capaz de libertar seu povo da prisão de Shao Kahn.Ela cumpriria a sua parte do acordo,ela enviou Cyrax de volta para sua casa em Earthrealm em troca da Orb.Nitara olhou para o Orb.Ele fervia com o poder preso dentro.Ela levantou-a acima da cabeça,e depois esmagou-o no chão.Ele quebrou-se com,um uivo de cortar uma alma desumana.Sua energia horrível explodiu longe,e rasgou a consciência dela.Ela acordou mais tarde,pela primeira vez em seu reino natal. Biografia A vampira Nitara tinha finalmente descoberto a localização da Orb,que ligou o seu reino a Outworld.Infelizmente,ela estava em um local que ela nunca poderia acessar.No entanto,o ninja cyborgue Cyrax de Earthrealm tinha a capacidade de recuperá-la para ela.Através da manipulação cuidadosa,ela convenceu Reptile a se envolver com Cyrax em combate e destruir o seu painel de braço no processo.O dano ao seu transportador o deixou preso em Outworld.Seu plano estava sendo executado muito bem.Nitara ofereceu para enviar Cyrax de volta para Earthrealm se ele pudesse recuperar a Orb de seu esconderijo.Nitara estava com uma pedra preciosa em seu pescoço.Esta pedra tornou possível para o seu povo para atravessar os reinos. Eles haviam feito isso há muito tempo e tinham até visitado Earthrealm regularmente em busca de sangue.Cyrax não teve escolha senão aceitar a oferta e viajou com ela para o local presumido da Orb.Enquanto viajavam através de Outworld,no entanto,eles tiveram a estranha sensação de que eles estavam sendo seguidos. Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained thumb|left|Nitara em [[Mortal Kombat: Deception]]Nitara faz sua aparição cameo em Mortal Kombat: Deception na arena thumb|Nitara e [[Jax Briggs|Jax em Mortal Kombat: Deception ao usar Action Replay.]]Dark Prison.Ela também pode ser encontrada em Outworld no modo Konquest,e em Netherrealm falando com Cyrax.Ela ainda pode ser feita jogável nas versões PlayStation 2 e GameCube de Mortal Kombat: Deception com o uso de Action Replay mas pode causar mal funcionamento ao jogo. Mortal Kombat Armageddon thumb|left|[[Nitara Vs Smoke na batalha do Armageddon.]]Genocídios em massa de seu povo começaram a ocorrer em seu reino.As feridas nos corpos indicaram que o atacante utilizava uma Kriss mística conhecido como "Datusha",que é descrito como existente apenas para matar vampiros.Nitara é enviada por anciãos de seu povo a uma cratera em Edenia,a fim de encontrar uma força profetizante de grande poder que seria capaz de destruir a lâmina.Ao viajar lá,ela encontrou Ashrah,a possuidora de Datusha que estava massacrando vampiros na crença de que ela estava purificando sua alma.Para proteger o resto de sua raça,Nitara derrota Ashrah e continua em sua jornada para Edenia,planejando para atraí-la para Edenia.Nitara se junta as Forças das Trevas na grande batalha final do Armageddon onde ela morre junto de muitos outros combatentes diante da Pyramid of Argus. Final (non-canon) de Nitara O dom do poder divino transformou Nitara em uma deusa de sangue.Horrorizados,os combatentes fugiram dathumb pirâmide mas nenhum foi poupado de sua ira.Começando com Shao Kahn,ela transformou em muitos os outros em vampiros e como seus escravos.Com os guerreiros mais poderosos do universo em seu comando,Nitara e seu exército imparável facilmente conquistaram os reinos. Biografia O reino de Vaeternus tinha recuperado a independência de Shao Kahn.Eu fui reverenciada pela minha parte na vitória.A reestruturação da nossa civilização estava em andamento e em breve,iria recuperar nossa antiga majestade.Infelizmente nossa honra não era tudo o que havia retornado de épocas passadas....Relatórios de genocídio ocorreu por todo o Império Moroi restaurado.Muitos vampiros tinham sido mortos e nenhum deles tinha ainda sobrevivido a um ataque para descrever os assaltantes.Eu estabeleci para descobrir a verdade.Examinando as feridas dos morto,eu cheguei à conclusão desanimadora que esses assassinatos não foram obra de um bando de assassinos. As vítimas tinham caído para a lâmina conhecido como "Datusha",o bane da Moroi. A Kriss antiga tinha encontrado um novo portador.Ela tinha voltado para o sangue de vampiro.Embora a origem da Datusha foi perdido para a história,o seu objetivo é claro:Ela vive para matar tantos vampiros quanto possível.Somos uma raça poderosa.São poucos os que ameaçam a nossa imortalidade.Tem sido especulado pelos anciãos que a própria espada pode ser nosso único predador "natural".A lâmina maldita encontra um portador e corrompe-o a acreditar que eles estão matando por algum propósito maior.No passado,ela escolheu um vampiro como seu fantoche.A última foi Kahil Grigesh.Embora ele foi levado à loucura pelo poder da espada,ele era forte o suficiente para,eventualmente,superar o seu controle da mente.Para espiar matando seus companheiros vampiros,ele prendeu a espada em Netherrealm,onde cometeu Hara-Kiri,aprisionando Datusha no Inferno.Acreditava-se que a espada nunca iria encontrar um outro portador de vampiro nesse lugar desolado.A salvo de abate,os nossos números haviam ultrapassado os de qualquer era.Mas com o retorno de Datusha,vampiros estavam sendo expulsos rapidamente à extinção.Algo precisava ser feito!Os anciões pesquisavam textos de vampiros antigos,na esperança de encontrar algum meio de derrotar a lâmina.Uma profecia de Edenia obscura e eles encontraram uma possível chave.Ele descreve uma força de grande poder oculto em uma cratera.Eu fui ordenada para encontrar este poder e usá-lo contra nosso inimigo. Biografia em forma de cartão Uma vampira de um reino esquecido,Nitara luta para manter sua terra natal independente.Anos atrás,seu reino foi fundido com Outworld,jogando-a no caos.Agora que sua terra natal foi libertada,ela se esforça para manter a sua frágil estabilidade. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Capítulo 34 Quan Chi diz que Havik havia recusado a entregar o amuleto de Shinnok como prometeu e mesmo depois que ele o ensinou a mágica de sangue de Nitara.Quan Chi parabeniza Drahmin e Moloch por ter "trago" a cabeça de Havik para o feiticeiro mas por outro lado os dois também se mostraram incopetentes. Gameplay Como uma vampira,os movimentos especiais de Nitara giram em torno de sangue e um de seus movimentos especiais é literalmente cuspir uma bola de sangue no inimigo.Além disso,devido às suas asas,ela pode cobrir terreno amplo para qualquer avanço ou recuo em relação ao inimigo em pouco tempo. Movimentos Especiais MKDA/MKTE/MKA *'Unicorn Kick': Nitara faz um front flip,chutando o oponente.Esse movimento é similar ao de Tanya.(MK:DA,MK:A) *'Blood Spit': Nitara cospe sangue no oponente. (MK:DA,MKTE,MK:A) *'Flap Back': Nitara usa um movimento de chute no oponente (MKTE) *'Leg Slam': Nitara usa um movimento de perna no oponente. (MKTE) *'Weapon Attack 01': Nitara usa um ataque com sua Kama.(MKTE) *'Weapon Attack 02': Nitara usa um ataque com sua Kama.(MKTE) *'Weapon Attack 03': Nitara usa um ataque com sua Kama.(MKTE) *'Throw': Nitara realiza um agarrão no oponente. (MK:DA,MKTE,MK:A) *'Jumping Blood Spit': Nitara pula e executa o movimento sangue de volta. (MK:A) *'Quick Escape': Nitara rapidamente voa para fora do alcance. (MK:DA, MK:A) Finalizadores *'Feast of Blood': Nitara pula sobre seu oponente,e morde seu pescoço, sugando seu sangue.Depois de cuspir pedaços de carne,ela morde novamente,então chuta o cadáver no chão. (MK:DA/MKTE) *'Weapon Fatality': Nitara usa sua Kama como fatality no oponente (MKTE) Curiosidades *Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,Nitara aparece correndo junto com o lado do mal,mas,em seu card no mesmo jogo,está escrito que seu alinhamento é bom. *A capacidade de Nitara de resistir à luz do dia é explicada pelo fato de que somente a luz de Earthrealm é perigosa para os vampiros.Como tal,ela pode se mover livremente sobre Outworld e outros mundos durante o dia. *Ed Boon declarou que ele tinha planejado também um vampiro masculino com Nitara em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance,mas sem tempo.Ele também afirmou que ele iria fazer o vampiro do sexo masculino em um futuro jogo, sugerindo que ele pudesse aparecer em um jogo futuro. *Em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance,na The Krypt,o caixão dela e o de Drahmin são os mais caros de todos. *Várias mensagens de Nitara no Konquest de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance fazem referência a diferentes bandas de rock e músicas delas. Exemplos: **Def Leppard ("You must be deaf.Leopard style is not executed in such a way.Listen to my instructions again.") **Journey ("You have not yet failed on this journey.Do not stop believing. Practice these moves faithfully and you can achieve your goals any way you want them.") **KISS ("You are a midnight queen.You are a creature of the night.Kiss your black diamond freely to draw strength from dark light.") **Guns n' Roses ("Patience, sweet child of mine.You are not the first to fail.You are crazy if you do not continue.It is so easy.You must get back in the ring.") **Scorpions ("Good.Now execute that same combo one more time,but this time add one more hit between the eyes. Your attacks were so powerful,it looked as though Scorpion might black out from the force of the blows."). **Culture Club ("You must successfully learn the Kama.Khameleon would have mastered it with ease had her culture not been clubbed by Shao Kahn ages ago.") **The Police ("Do not be afraid. On this secret journey, you must learn to harness your Vampiric essence to bring on the night. I will be next to you watching every step you take as you traverse this material world.") **Van Halen ("If you do not pass this test, you will be cast into the Netherrealm, condemned to run from the Devil for the rest of eternity." "You are indeed learning at a pace that kills.") *Nitara pode ser selecionada em Mortal Kombat: Deception por meio de Action Replay. *Nitara nunca foi vista em luta usando suas asas. *Nitara foi a primeira personagem mulher na franquia de jogos a ter asas.A segunda foi D'Vorah. *Nitara é vista na introdução de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon lutando contra Smoke. *Nitara,Meat e Skarlet são os únicos personagens que usam ataques baseados em sangue. *Nitara é mencionada em Mortal Kombat X (Comics) pelo "Código de Sangue". Galeria Nitara.jpg Nitara10.jpg Cyraxnitara.jpg Nitara_MK4.jpg Nitara e Cyrax.jpg|Nitara e Cyrax em Mortal Kombat: Deception. Nitara05.jpg Nitara06.jpg Nitara07.jpg Nitara08.jpg Nitara09.jpg Nitara1023.jpg Nitara11.jpg Nitara.JPG|Nitara ao lado das Forças das Trevas na grande batalha do Armageddon. Categoria:Vampire Categoria:Personagens neutros